Survey Time!
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: The Disney characters take a long and slightly depressing survey! Can they go through it without losing their minds?
1. Mickey Mouse

General:

**Name:** Michell Mouse

**Nickname(s):** Mickey, Pal, Buddy, Uncle M, Mousey, Pipsqueak, Darling, Sweetie, Baby, Honey-buns (The last few, courtesy of Minnie)

**Preferred Name:** Mickey

**Birthday: **May 15th

**Age:** 27! ...I wish

**Occupation:** Gosh, there's so many! Let's see...steamboat cleaner, clock cleaner, car fixer, I worked at an orphanage, a lumberjack, janitor, musketeer, club owner, OH! And I was King of Disney Castle.

**Hometown:** Toontown

Personal:

**Orientation:** Straight as a pole

**Marital status: **Happily married

**Are you a virgin?:** No

**Family:** My parents, sister, brother, nieces, nephews, in-laws, and Minnie.

**Friends: **Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Horace, Clarabelle, Clara, Max, Sora, Kairi, and Riku to name a few.

**BEST Friend(s):** Minnie, Donald, and Goofy

**Pets: **Pluto, my faithful dog

**Enemies:** Mortimer, Pete, Maleficent, Xehenort...

Favorite...:

**Food: **CHEESE!

**Drink:** Gosh, um...booze, probably.

**Color:** Red

**Holiday:** Valentines Day

**Movie:** Stand By Me

**TV Show:** The West Wing

**Book:** Great Expectations by Charles Dickens

**Song:** LOVE by Nat King Cole

**Restaurant:** TGI Fridays  
**Vacation Spot:** The beach

**Animal: **DOGS!

**Place you've visited:** I really can't decide

**Thing to do: **Hang out with friends, and help people

**Weapon: **KEYBLADES RULE!

Least Favorite...:

**Food:** Donald's bad attempt at chicken noodle soup.

**Drink:** Dr. Pepper

**Color: **Grey

**Holiday:** Gosh...um...I don't know...

**Movie:** There Will Be Blood

**TV Show:** Hannah Montana

**Book: **Gosh...I really don't have one

**Song: **Any song with swearing in it.

**Restaurant:** Quizmos. Their bread is too hard.

**Vacation Spot:** The Realm of Darkness (If that counts...)

**Animal: **Don't really have one.

**Place you've visited:** Realm of darkness

**Thing to do:** Stay up for more than two days

**Weapon:** Probably bombs

Have you ever...:

**Committed a crime:** Yep. Unfortunately...

**Killed someone: **Yeah...and I regret it.

**Been kidnapped: **Nope

**Held hostage:** Nope

**Been sexually abused/assaulted:** Yeah- by Mortimer when I dressed up as Minnie that one time...

**Punched someone: **Yep

**Kidnapped someone else:** No

**Held someone hostage:** Nope

**Been Punched:** Yep (Don't tell Donald...)

**Lied: **Yep

**Been lied to:** Oh, yeah

**Been compromised: **No

**Rescued someone: **Oh, yeah. Too many times to count.

**Been rescued:** Uh...yeah, I think so.

**Been involved in a threesome:** No

**Been raped: **What kind of survey is this? And no, I haven't!

**Raped someone else: **Gosh, no! I could never do that! ...Plus, Minnie would kill me if I had sex with someone else...

**Been to jail:** Yep

**Experienced an emotional sickness (Such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder): **Not that I recall, no.

**Avenged someone you've lost:** Well...I avenged Goofy when I thought he was killed by the Nobodies, does that count?

**Lost someone close to you:** Almost

**Gotten lost:** Yes

**Contemplated suicide:** No

**Cried during a movie:** Yep

**Been traumatized: **Well, I'm traumatized right now, by this survey...

**Been in a dangerous situation:** Yep

**Entered a talent show:** FINALLY! A happy question! Yes, I have

**Won the lottery:** No

**Been hospitalized:** ...And we were doing so good...and yes, I have.

**Been scared: **Sigh...yes.

**Dressed in drag:** Yep.

This or That:

**Pepsi or Coke:** Pepsi

**Chocolate or Vanilla:** Chocolate

**Cake or Apple: **Apple

**Paper or Plastic**: Plastic

**Rain or Snow: **Snow

**To-MAH-to or to-MAY-to: **To-MAY-to

**Hamburger or Hot Dog: **Hamburger

**Musical or Monologue:** Musical

**Plane or Road Trip:** Plane

**Soup or Salad:** Salad

**Fries or Biscuits:** Biscuits

**Bath or shower: **Shower

**Republican or Democrat:** Republican

Who/What/Where/When/Why:

**Who is your role model?:** Walt Disney

**Who would you kill for food if stuck on a deserted island?**: Donald. He's probably the most edible.

**What would you do for a klondike bar?:** ...Buy it? I dunno.

**What would you do if someone held your loved one hostage and will kill them if you don't help them detonate a nuclear bomb?:** Wow...um...I guess I'd...try to make it so everyone (except the bombers) win

**When was your first kiss?:** When I was 18

**What would you do if pie ruled the world?:** ...Nothing?

**Where would you go if all of your friends and family turn against you: **...Gosh, what a depressing thought. Um...I don't know, really.

**What was the scariest thing that ever happened to you?:** Gosh...I guess it was when we were all trapped in The World That Never Was with no way out.

**Why did you take this survey?:** I thought it'd be fun.

**What is the meaning of life?:** Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness!

**What is your deepest darkest secret?:** Well...my marriage is kind of a secret. We don't want to be mobbed by reporters and such, so...only a select few know.

**Where do babies come from?:** ...

**What is the most ironic thing that ever happened to you?: **Most ironic thing? Gosh...I can't think of anything. Probably when Minnie and I sold our most prized possessions to get each other Christmas gifts for that certain possession.

**What is your biggest fear:** That I'll lose Minnie, and that the bad guys will take over the world.

**What is the most exciting thing that ever happened to you?:** It's a tie between marrying Minnie, and becoming a keyblade wielder.

**What was your most embarrassing moment?**: Gosh...probably when I walked onstage at the House of Mouse in my underwear.

What are your thoughts on...

**Premarital sex:** Well, if you have it, you might as well get married.

**Drugs: **Disgusting.

**Alcohol:** Is okay as long as you don't drink too much.

**Smoking:** Kills

**Global Warming:** Does not exist

**Homosexuality:** Is...also disgusting

**Racism:** Is uncalled for

**Incest:** ...Ew! Birth defects, and...extra body parts!

Would you...:

**Kill someone in self-defense?: **Probably.

**Kill someone to protect your loved one?:** Yep.

**Fight even while sick or seriously injured?:** Yeah, baby!

**Sell your soul to protect your loved one?:** Um...probably...

**Give life-lessons to little ones?:** I'll give one right now: Do NOT take this survey unless you;'re depressed!

**Avenge someone close to you?: **Oh, heck, yeah!

Right now...:

**What are you listening to?:** Nothing. It's pretty quiet.

**What are you wearing?:** My traditional red shorts with white buttons, and white gloves, and yellow shoes.

**What are you eating?:** Nothing. I ate earlier.

**What is the closest item near you?:** A picture of Minnie

**What is the first thing you see that's red:** My shorts

**What are you thinking about:** About how depressing this survey is.


	2. Minnie Mouse

**I edited the first vchapter, since I forgot to add more questions. Heh...so...yeah...**

General:

**Name:** Minerva Mouse

**Nickname(s):** Min, M, Auntie M, Queen M, Your Highness, Missy M&M, Double-M, Sugar Lips, Angel Baby, Sweetheart, Baby (The last few courtesy of my wonderful husband, Mickey.)

**Preferred Name:** Minnie

**Age:** . ...25... .

**Birthday: **November 18th

**Occupation:** Let's see...I helped out at an orphqanage, I weas a secretary, a princess, Queen of Disney Castle, and the Matre D at the House of Mouse

**Hometown:** Toontown

Personal:

**Orientation:** Straight

**Marital status: **Happily married

**Are you a virgin?:** No

**Family:** My parents, sister,, nieces, nephews, in-laws, and Mickey (While Goofy was away on his journey with Donald and Sora, I took care of his son Max as if he were my own. So, I guess I can count Max.)

**Friends: **Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Horace, Clarabelle, Clara, Max, Sora, Kairi, and Riku to name a few.

**BEST Friend(s):** Mickey, Daisy, and Clarabelle

**Pets: **None, but Figaro often visits.

**Enemies:** Any enemy of Mickey's is an enemy of mine

Favorite...:

**Food: **Pie

**Drink:** Tea

**Color:** Blue

**Holiday:** Valentines Day

**Movie:** The Notebook

**TV Show:** Days of Our Lives

**Book:** Twilight

**Song:** I Love You Always Forever by Dana Cole

**Restaurant:** Olive Garden  
**Vacation Spot:** The beach

**Animal: **Cats

**Place you've visited:** Oh, my...um...Hawaii

**Thing to do: **Hang out with friends, bake, spend time with Mickey

**Weapon: **I really don't like using weapons...

Least Favorite...:

**Food: **Caviar

**Drink:** Beer

**Color: Grey**

**Holiday:** I don't have a least favorite

**Movie:** I don't have a least favorite

**TV Show:** Any of those so-called "Disney" Channel shows

**Book: **Uncle Tom's Cabin by Harriette Beecher Stowe

**Song: **Any song with swearing in it.

**Restaurant:** McDonalds. It's soooo fattening!

**Vacation Spot: **Topsy Turvy Town

**Animal: **Don't really have one.

**Place you've visited:** Topsy Turvy Town

**Thing to do:** Sleep without Mickey next to me.

**Weapon:** Any that causes death and destruction

Have you ever...:

**Committed a crime:** No

**Killed someone: **No

**Been kidnapped: **Yes, and I still have nightmares... -shudders-

**Held hostage:** Yes...

**Been sexually abused/assaulted:** No, thank goodness!

**Punched someone: **Probably

**Kidnapped someone else:** No

**Held someone hostage:** No

**Been Punched: **No

**Lied: **Yep

**Been lied to:** Yes

**Been compromised: **No

**Rescued someone: **Yes, I rescued Mickey a few times.

**Been rescued:** Yep. Daisy says I'm a Damsel In Distress

**Been involved in a threesome:** No

**Been raped: **No. Again, thank goodness!

**Raped someone else: **No! That's horrible!

**Been to jail:** Yep

**Experienced an emotional sickness (Such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder): **No. Not unless there's a marriage counterpart to Empty Nest Syndrome (Empty Bed Syndrome?)

**Avenged someone you've lost:** Np

**Lost someone close to you:** Almost

**Gotten lost:** Yes

**Contemplated suicide:** No

**Cried during a movie:** All the time!

**Been traumatized: **Yes

**Been in a dangerous situation:** Yep

**Entered a talent show:** Yep! And I won, too!

**Won the lottery:** No

**Been hospitalized:** Yes

**Been scared: **Yes.

**Dressed in drag:** No

This or That:

**Pepsi or Coke:** Pepsi

**Chocolate or Vanilla:** Chocolate

**Cake or Apple: **Apple

**Paper or Plastic**: Paper

**Rain or Snow: **Snow

**To-MAH-to or to-MAY-to: **To-MAH-to

**Hamburger or Hot Dog: **Hamburger

**Musical or Monologue:** Musical

**Plane or Road Trip:** Plane

**Soup or Salad:** Salad

**Fries or Biscuits:** Biscuits

**Bath or shower: **Shower

**Republican or Democrat:** Republican

Who/What/Where/When/Why:

**Who is your role model?:** Eleanore Roosevelt

**Who would you kill for food if stuck on a deserted island?**: I don't think I'd kill anybody...

**What would you do for a klondike bar?:** Nothing. It's too fattening for me!

**What would you do if someone held your loved one hostage and will kill them if you don't help them detonate a nuclear bomb?:** Cry. Then figure out how to get us both out of that situation.

**When was your first kiss?:** When I was 16

**What would you do if pie ruled the world?:** I'd be elated!

**Where would you go if all of your friends and family turn against you: **Oh, my! That's a depressing thought...I don't know what I'd do.

**What was the scariest thing that ever happened to you?:** When Maleficent and the Heartless invaded Disney Castle.

**Why did you take this survey?:** I thought it'd be fun.

**What is the meaning of life?:** Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness!

**What is your deepest darkest secret?:** Well...my marriage is kind of a secret. We don't want to be mobbed by reporters and such, so...only a select few know.

**Where do babies come from?:** Um...the stork? o.o

**What is the most ironic thing that ever happened to you?: **Most ironic thing? Gosh...I can't think of anything. Probably when Mickey and I sold our most prized possessions to get each other Christmas gifts for that certain possession.

**What is your biggest fear:** That I'd lose everyone close to me.

**What is the most exciting thing that ever happened to you?:** I married Mickey!

**What was your most embarrassing moment?**: I thought Mickey and the HOM staff didn't need me. I was wrong.

What are your thoughts on...

**Premarital sex:** Bad. You should wait until you're married!

**Drugs: **Harmful to your physical and mental health

**Alcohol: **Bad for you

**Smoking:** Also harmful to your physical and mental health

**Global Warming:** I don't think it's happening

**Homosexuality:** Kind of a sad way to live your life

**Racism:** Is uncalled for

**Incest:** Is kind of disgusting

Would you...:

**Kill someone in self-defense?: **Probably.

**Kill someone to protect your loved one?:** Yep.

**Fight even while sick or seriously injured?:** Probably

**Sell your soul to protect your loved one?:** Most likely

**Give life-lessons to little ones?:** Yes

**Avenge someone close to you?: **Probably not

Right now...:

**What are you listening to?:** Music

**What are you wearing?:** A blue skirt with ruffles, a blue bow, and blue heels

**What are you eating?:** Pistachio nuts

**What is the closest item near you?:** A picture of Mickey

**What is the first thing you see that's red: **My pencil jar

**What are you thinking about:** Mickey


	3. Donald Duck

General:

**Name:** Donald Fauntleroy Duck

**Nickname(s):** Don, Uncle Donald, Donny, Pal, Buddy, Colonel Krupke

**Preferred Name:** Donald

**Birthday: **June 9th

**Age:** Who wants to know?

**Occupation:** I was a war vetern, I was in the Navy, a greeter at the house of mouse, Royal Mage of Disney Castle, clock cleaner, janitor, car fixer, ghost hunter, etc

**Hometown:** Duckburg

Personal:

**Orientation:** Straight

**Marital status: **Taken

**Are you a virgin?:** Yes, unfortunately.

**Family:** My parents, sister, nephews, and uncle

**Friends: **Mickey, Goofy, Daisy, Horace, Clarabelle, Clara, Max, Sora, Kairi, and Riku to name a few.

**BEST Friend(s):** Mickey, Goofy, and Sora

**Pets: **No. And Thank God.

**Enemies:** Mortimer, Pete, Maleficent, Xehenort...

Favorite...:

**Food: **Any, really

**Drink: **Beer

**Color:** Blue

**Holiday:** Halloween

**Movie:** I don't really watch movies

**TV Show:** I don't watch TV, either

**Book:** Moby Dick

**Song:** Any classical song

**Restaurant:** Sizzler  
**Vacation Spot:** A nice, quiet cabin in the woods

**Animal: **Ducks (Yeah, I know. I'm biased)

**Place you've visited:** Atlantica

**Thing to do: **Read the newspaper near a fire with a piping hoot cup of cocoa.

**Weapon: **My magistaff! Or my rifle. I can't decide...

Least Favorite...:

**Food:** Um...I'd put it here, but I'm afraid Daisy will read this...

**Drink:** Lemon juice

**Color: **Pink

**Holiday:** April Fool's Day

**Movie:** Any chick flick

**TV Show:** Any godforsaken Disney Channel Show. Those sad attempts at entertainment are a disgrace to humanity, the Disney Company, and humanity in general!

**Book: **The Art of War

**Song: **The Barney Song

**Restaurant:** McDonald's (I can't tell you how many times I've been called that...)

**Vacation Spot:** Mexico

**Animal: **Flies

**Place you've visited:** Monsto the Whale

**Thing to do:** Go more than two days without food

**Weapon:** I don't really have one...

Have you ever...:

**Committed a crime:** Yep. .

**Killed someone: **Yeah. They totally had it coming...

**Been kidnapped: **Yes

**Held hostage:** Uh...is being surrounded with no way out being held hostage? If so, then yes.

**Been sexually abused/assaulted:** No

**Punched someone: **Yep. Many times

**Kidnapped someone else:** No

**Held someone hostage:** Nope

**Been Punched:** -snickers- I'd like to see you try punching me.

**Lied: **Yep

**Been lied to:** Oh, yeah

**Been compromised: **No

**Rescued someone: **Yeah. There were several times when I rescued Mickey from serious situations (and does he ever say "Thank you"? NO!)

**Been rescued:** Yes

**Been involved in a threesome:** No

**Been raped: **Again, I'd like to see you try...

**Raped someone else: **Ew, NO! Daisy would KILL me!

**Been to jail:** Yep

**Experienced an emotional sickness (Such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder): **Yep. I got Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after serving in the Navy.

**Avenged someone you've lost:** I avenged Goofy when I thought he was killed by the Heartless

**Lost someone close to you:** Almost

**Gotten lost:** Yes

**Contemplated suicide:** No

**Cried during a movie:** No

**Been traumatized: **Oh, yeah. I got traumatized when I walked in on Goofy dancing to a hula song while in a drag doing the hula.

**Been in a dangerous situation:** Yep

**Entered a talent show:** Yes, I have

**Won the lottery:** No

**Been hospitalized:** Yes

**Been scared: **Sigh...yes.

**Dressed in drag:** Yep.

This or That:

**Pepsi or Coke:** Coke

**Chocolate or Vanilla:** Chocolate

**Cake or Apple: **Apple

**Paper or Plastic**: Plastic

**Rain or Snow: **Rain

**To-MAH-to or to-MAY-to: **To-MAY-to

**Hamburger or Hot Dog: **Hamburger

**Musical or Monologue:** Neither

**Plane or Road Trip:** Plane

**Soup or Salad:** Salad

**Fries or Biscuits:** Biscuits

**Bath or shower: **Shower

**Republican or Democrat:** Democrat

Who/What/Where/When/Why:

**Who is your role model?:** Micky Mouse

**Who would you kill for food if stuck on a deserted island?**: Pete. He could feed everyone. Twice.

**What would you do for a klondike bar?:** Spend all my money

**What would you do if someone held your loved one hostage and will kill them if you don't help them detonate a nuclear bomb?:** Hunt them down and beat the bombers up so bad, their mothers would feel it!

**When was your first kiss?:** When I was 25

**What would you do if pie ruled the world?:** What the hell kind of question is THAT?

**Where would you go if all of your friends and family turn against you: **Well, I'd probably try to reconcile with them.

**What was the scariest thing that ever happened to you?:** When Sora killed himself to release all of the Princesses hearts.

**Why did you take this survey?:** I don't know, but I'm starting to regret it now...

**What is the meaning of life?:** MONEY!111!11!eleventy1!

**What is your deepest darkest secret?:** I'm part goose! Shhhhh...

**Where do babies come from?: **WAK? What kind of question is THAT?

**What is the most ironic thing that ever happened to you?: **I told Sora his friend couldn't come with us on our journey, because I thought he'd cause problems; but it turns out it was BECAUSE I told him he couldn't come that he caused problems. o.o

**What is your biggest fear:** That I'll lose Daisy, and that the bad guys will take over the world.

**What is the most exciting thing that ever happened to you?:** When I was reunited with Daisy after over a year of being away

**What was your most embarrassing moment?**: Too many to mention... -_-

What are your thoughts on...

**Premarital sex:** Is okay as long as you don't get pregnant.

**Drugs: **Not good for you

**Alcohol:** Is okay

**Smoking:** Kills

**Global Warming: **I don't think it's coming...

**Homosexuality:** Is okay as long as it doesn't happen to me!

**Racism: **Ermm...do I really have to answer this?

**Incest:** It;s kind of gross (And I hope Goofy knows this!)

Would you...:

**Kill someone in self-defense?: **Oh, hell yes. After I beat them bloody.

**Kill someone to protect your loved one?:** Yep.

**Fight even while sick or seriously injured?:** ...Probably not...

**Sell your soul to protect your loved one?: **...No (Don't tell Daisy!)

**Give life-lessons to little ones?:** I've tried, but it doesn't work. Children hate me, and to be honest: I hate them.

**Avenge someone close to you?: **Oh, hell, yes!

Right now...:

**What are you listening to?:** Debussy

**What are you wearing?:** My blue and white sailor outfit with a hat to match.

**What are you eating?:** Peanut brittle

**What is the closest item near you?:** A picture of Daisy

**What is the first thing you see that's red:** My tie

**What are you thinking about:** I'm thinking about ripping up this damned survey...


	4. Daisy Duck

**To answer a couple of reviews: Donald was afraid of Goofy having incestuous feelings towards his son Max. In An Extremely Goofy Movie, he was way too obsessed over Max. Some fans tease him about being "Gay for his son". I was making a small in-joke about that.**

General:

**Name:** Daisy Duck

**Nickname(s):** Auntie Daisy, D, Double D

**Preferred Name:** Daisy

**Birthday: **June 7th

**Age:** 40

**Occupation:** Network reporter, receptionist, and countess

**Hometown:** Duckburg

Personal:

**Orientation:** Straight

**Marital status: **Taken

**Are you a virgin?:** Yes

**Family:** My parents, sister, and nieces

**Friends: **Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Horace, Clarabelle, Clara, Max...

**BEST Friend(s):** Minnie and Clarabelle

**Pets: **Well, I had a pet iguana, but he died.

**Enemies:** Mortimer, Pete, Maleficent, Xehenort...

Favorite...:

**Food: **

**Drink: **Coffee

**Color:** Purple

**Holiday:** Christmas

**Movie:** Mean Girls

**TV Show:** Gilmore Girls

**Book:** TWILIGHT! GO, TEAM EDWARD!

**Song:** Supermassive Black Hole by Muse

**Restaurant:** Olive Garden  
**Vacation Spot:** New York City

**Animal: **Well, I'm fond of reptiles...

**Place you've visited:** I can't decide...

**Thing to do: **SHOP!

**Weapon: **My charm and good looks. :)

Least Favorite...:

**Food:** The epic fail of a chicken noodle soup that Donald made.

**Drink:** Beer

**Color: **Black

**Holiday:** I don't really have one...

**Movie:** This weird foreign film that Donald took me to. I can't remember what it's called, but Sandra Oh was in it.

**TV Show: **LOST

**Book: **Tale of Two Cities

**Song: **The Barney Song

**Restaurant:** Cafe Rio

**Vacation Spot:** Mexico

**Animal: **Sharks

**Place you've visited:** I don't really have one.

**Thing to do:** Anything that requires hiking over steep hills

**Weapon:** Anything that can kill

Have you ever...:

**Committed a crime:** No

**Killed someone: **No

**Been kidnapped: **Yes

**Held hostage:** Yes

**Been sexually abused/assaulted:** No

**Punched someone: **Occasionally

**Kidnapped someone else:** No

**Held someone hostage:** Nope

**Been Punched:** No. People know I'm Donald Duck's girlfriend, so they're probably too afraid to.

**Lied: **Yes

**Been lied to:** Yes

**Been compromised: **No

**Rescued someone: **Not that I can remember, no.

**Been rescued:** Yes

**Been involved in a threesome:** No

**Been raped: **Wow...what a personal question...and no.

**Raped someone else: **NO!

**Been to jail:** No

**Experienced an emotional sickness (Such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder): **No

**Avenged someone you've lost:** No

**Lost someone close to you:** Almost

**Gotten lost:** No

**Contemplated suicide:** No

**Cried during a movie: **All the time

**Been traumatized: **Well, I was traumatized by waking up with a Heartless staring at me. Luckily, one of Goofy's knights rescued me.

**Been in a dangerous situation:** Yep

**Entered a talent show:** Yes, I have

**Won the lottery:** No

**Been hospitalized:** Yes

**Been scared: **yes.

**Dressed in drag:** No

This or That:

**Pepsi or Coke:** Pepsi

**Chocolate or Vanilla:** Chocolate

**Cake or Apple: **Apple

**Paper or Plastic**: Plastic

**Rain or Snow: **Snow

**To-MAH-to or to-MAY-to: **To-MAH-to

**Hamburger or Hot Dog: **Hamburger

**Musical or Monologue:** BOTH

**Plane or Road Trip:** Road trip

**Soup or Salad:** Salad

**Fries or Biscuits:** Biscuits

**Bath or shower: **Shower

**Republican or Democrat:** Rep

Who/What/Where/When/Why:

**Who is your role model?:** Sarah Palin

**Who would you kill for food if stuck on a deserted island?**: Clarabelle, since she'd be the most edible!

**What would you do for a klondike bar?:** Seduce the seller to sell it it me

**What would you do if someone held your loved one hostage and will kill them if you don't help them detonate a nuclear bomb?:** I'd probably demand them to release my loved one and to not set off the bomb, but that probably wouldn't work...

**When was your first kiss?:** When I was 16

**What would you do if pie ruled the world?:** Probably nothing

**Where would you go if all of your friends and family turn against you: **Probably somewhere I can make a fresh start.

**What was the scariest thing that ever happened to you?:** Probably when I was kidnapped by those beagle boys.

**Why did you take this survey?:** I thought it'd be fun

**What is the meaning of life?:** Clothes

**What is your deepest darkest secret?:** I don't really have a secret.

**Where do babies come from?: **Heaven

**What is the most ironic thing that ever happened to you?: **I can't think of anything (Man, I'm boring...o.o)

**What is your biggest fear:** That I'll lose Daisy, and that the bad guys will take over the world.

**What is the most exciting thing that ever happened to you?:** When I was reunited with Donald after over a year of him being away

**What was your most embarrassing moment?**: When I was singing onstage, and I lost my voice in the middle of performing.

What are your thoughts on...

**Premarital sex:** Is not okay

**Drugs: **Are bad

**Alcohol:** Is worse

**Smoking:** Kills

**Global Warming:** Is a lie

**Homosexuality:** Is gross

**Racism: **Os uncalled for

**Incest:** Gross

Would you...:

**Kill someone in self-defense?: **Yes

**Kill someone to protect your loved one?:** Yep.

**Fight even while sick or seriously injured?:** I could try

**Sell your soul to protect your loved one?: **Yes

**Give life-lessons to little ones?:** Yes

**Avenge someone close to you?: **Yes

Right now...:

**What are you listening to?:** Natasha Bedingfield

**What are you wearing?:** My purple shirt with a matching bow and heels

**What are you eating?:** Nothing

**What is the closest item near you?:** A picture of Donald

**What is the first thing you see that's red:** My pencil holder

**What are you thinking about:** Chocolate sounds great right about now...


	5. Goofy Goof

**All righty...I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this chapter, 'cause Goofy's up next! And since Goofy messes up word meanings, I'm gonna refer to Dictionary(dot)com for more meanings. :P**

General:

**Name:** Goofy Goof

**Nickname(s):** Well, gosh, I have a lot of nicknames for my friends and my son Maxie. Usually , I call them Pal, or Buddy. I call my friend Pete Petey, and my boy Max Maxie, son, and sport.

**Preferred Name:** Hmmmmm...I like a lot of names! It's hard to pick out which one.

**Birthday: **May 25th

**Age:** 51

**Occupation:** I'm occupied doing this survey, if that's what you mean.

**Hometown:** Spoonerville

Personal:

**Orientation:** Straight

**Marital status: **single

**Are you a virgin?: **No

**Family:** Just me and my boy Maxie.

**Friends: **Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Horace, Clarabelle, Clara, Max, Sora...the list goes on and on. I have so many friends!

**BEST Friend(s):** Donald, Sora and Maxie

**Pets: **I had a pet cat named Waffles, but I forgot what happened to him. Oh, and there was Wilbur, my pet grasshopper.

**Enemies:** Mortimer, Pete, Maleficent, Xehenort...

Favorite...:

**Food: **Pizza

**Drink: **Coffee

**Color:** Green

**Holiday:** Christmas

**Movie:** A River Runs Through It

**TV Show:** I don't have a favorite

**Book:** Any How To books

**Song:** High Hopes

**Restaurant:** House of Mouse  
**Vacation Spot:** Lake Destiny

**Animal: **Gawrsh, I'm not sure...cats?

**Place you've visited:** I can't decide...

**Thing to do: **Spend time with Maxie

**Weapon: **Gawrsh, I usually don't like using weapons. But if I do, I use a shield.

Least Favorite...:

**Food:** Hmmm...I don't really have any.

**Drink:** That wine that Donald brought to a Christmas party.

**Color: **Don't have one

**Holiday:** I don't really have one...

**Movie:** Any violent movie

**TV Show: **Any violent TV show

**Book: **Any violent book

**Song: **Anything that Max listens to. I swear, that music of his sounds like people being tortured!

**Restaurant:** McDonald's

**Vacation Spot: **Don't really have one

**Animal: **Sharks

**Place you've visited:** I don't really have one.

**Thing to do:** failing...

**Weapon:** Anything that can kill

Have you ever...:

**Committed a crime:** No

**Killed someone: **No (At least not on purpose...)

**Been kidnapped: **Yeah, but it was just an initiation thing for the Gammas.

**Held hostage:** Yes

**Been sexually abused/assaulted:** No

**Punched someone: **...I WANTED to...

**Kidnapped someone else:** No

**Held someone hostage:** Nope

**Been Punched:** Yeah

**Lied: **Yes

**Been lied to:** Yes

**Been compromised: **No

**Rescued someone: **Yep.

**Been rescued:** Yes

**Been involved in a threesome:** Why, yes! I spent a lot of time with Mickey and Donald, and Sora and Donald!

**Been raped: **No...whatever that means...

**Raped someone else: **No!

**Been to jail:** Yep. Twice, and both times, I was innocent.

**Experienced an emotional sickness (Such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder): **Does empty Nest Syndrome count?

**Avenged someone you've lost:** No

**Lost someone close to you:** Almost

**Gotten lost:** No

**Contemplated suicide:** Yes, but I'm glad I didn't go through with it.

**Cried during a movie: **Yep

**Been traumatized: **Too many time...

**Been in a dangerous situation:** Yep

**Entered a talent show:** Yes, I have

**Won the lottery:** No

**Been hospitalized:** Yes

**Been scared: **yes.

**Dressed in drag:** No

This or That:

**Pepsi or Coke:** Pepsi

**Chocolate or Vanilla:** Chocolate

**Cake or Apple: **Apple

**Paper or Plastic**: Plastic

**Rain or Snow: **Snow

**To-MAH-to or to-MAY-to: **To-MAH-to

**Hamburger or Hot Dog: **Neither

**Musical or Monologue:** Both

**Plane or Road Trip:** Road trip

**Soup or Salad:** Salad

**Fries or Biscuits:** Biscuits

**Bath or shower: **Shower

**Republican or Democrat:** Republican

Who/What/Where/When/Why:

**Who is your role model?:** Gawrsh, I don't know...Mickey?

**Who would you kill for food if stuck on a deserted island?**: ...I'm not sure I'd kill anyone...

**What would you do for a klondike bar?:** ...Ask for it?

**What would you do if someone held your loved one hostage and will kill them if you don't help them detonate a nuclear bomb?:** I'd probably go though with it...but, my friends would probably catch me. Ahyuck.

**When was your first kiss?:** When I was a baby

**What would you do if pie ruled the world?:** Well, I do like pie, so I guess I would worship the pie

**Where would you go if all of your friends and family turn against you: **I...don't know, actually...

**What was the scariest thing that ever happened to you?:** When Bradley Uppercrust triggered a rocket on Maxie's skateboard during the X-Games. I had nightmares for weeks after that!

**Why did you take this survey?:** I thought it'd be fun

**What is the meaning of life?:** Max

**What is your deepest darkest secret?:** I...had a crust on my friend Pete's wife...and I used to dream about her all the time. o.o

**Where do babies come from?: **The stork

**What is the most ironic thing that ever happened to you?: **I can't think of anything.

**What is your biggest fear:** That I'll lose Max

**What is the most exciting thing that ever happened to you?:** MAXIE! :)

**What was your most embarrassing moment?**: When I accidentally walked in one someone changing.

What are your thoughts on...

**Premarital sex:** Fine as long as you plan on getting married

**Drugs: **Are bad

**Alcohol:** Is actually kinda tasty

**Smoking:** Well, I was addicted to it, and I don't know what I was thinking...

**Global Warming:** Well, at least we'd all be warm!

**Homosexuality:** Now why would anyone want to be a homosexual? You wouldn't be able to have children!

**Racism: **Is stupid

**Incest:** Is a little disturbing if you ask me...

Would you...:

**Kill someone in self-defense?: **Gawrsh...I'm not sure...

**Kill someone to protect your loved one?:** Probably not. I'd just knock 'em out.

**Fight even while sick or seriously injured?:** Yes

**Sell your soul to protect your loved one?: **Yes

**Give life-lessons to little ones?:** Yes

**Avenge someone close to you?: **I'd be really upset, but, I wouldn't avenge them.

Right now...:

**What are you listening to?:** My thoughts

**What are you wearing?:** A orange turtleneck, brown vest, green hat, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

**What are you eating?:** Nothing

**What is the closest item near you?:** A picture of Maxie

**What is the first thing you see that's red:** Max's red shirt in the photo

**What are you thinking about:** Maxie :)

**Anyone surprised with all the Max references? Didn't think so.**


	6. Max Goof

**Geez. I've been hearing a lot of complaints about how I wrote Mickey's, Donald's, and Goofy's surveys. Can't you guys just read these kind of fanfics and _enjoy_ them? I don't know every single event in Mickey's and Donalds' lives, you know! God...**

**And btw DisneyPrincess- Actually, yes, I WOULD mind. All it did was give me the impression that more people read this fanfic. If you wanted to take the survey, then just post it on Facebook or MySpace! And also, btw, incest is when you're in love with your relative. If Max and Goofy were in love with each other, that would be incest.  
**

General:

**Name:** Maximillian Goof

**Nickname(s):** Max, Maxie (my least favorite), Max-man, Mad Max, Maxi-mum, Max-a-million, Son, Goof

**Preferred Name:** Max

**Birthday: **September 7th

**Age:** 19

**Occupation:** Parking valet at the House of Mouse (Which, contrary to some people's beliefs (-cough-DONALD DUCK-cough-) I DID NOT get this job because of my dad. I got that job because I wanted it!)

**Hometown:** Spoonerville

Personal:

**Orientation:** Straight as a pole

**Marital status: **single :(

**Are you a virgin?: **No (And I REALLY hope my dad doesn't read this...o.o)

**Family:** Just me and my dad

**Friends: **Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Horace, Clarabelle, Clara, PJ, Bobby...

**BEST Friend(s):** PJ and Bobby

**Pets: **Well, let's see...I had a pet cat named Waffles, but I can't remember what happened to him. Died, probably. And I had a pet raccoon, and a pet dragon named Bubbles. Sigh...good times...

**Enemies:** Bradley Uppercrust III (I call him Trippycrust. XD Get it? 'Cause he's the third male in his family to be named Bradley? LOL) and Pete (aka Fatass)

Favorite...:

**Food: **Pizza

**Drink: **Soda

**Color:** I dunno...blue?

**Holiday:** Christmas

**Movie:** Any Mutilator movie

**TV Show: **GLEE!

**Book:** I don't read much except for school.

**Song:** Stand Out by Powerline

**Restaurant:** Behemoth Burger

**Vacation Spot:** LA

**Animal: **Um...I dunno. I like all animals!

**Place you've visited:** I can't decide...

**Thing to do: **Skateboard!

**Weapon: **Guns? I dunno...

Least Favorite...:

**Food:** That tasteless aerosol cheese Bobby always eats.

**Drink:** Alcohol. I tried it, and couldn't get the taste out of my mouth for days!

**Color: **Gray

**Holiday:** Valentines Day

**Movie:** Any chick flick

**TV Show: **Chuck

**Book: **Any school textbook

**Song: **Anything that my dad listens to.

**Restaurant:** White Castle

**Vacation Spot: **Lestor's Possum Park (gag)

**Animal: **Sharks

**Place you've visited:** Lestor's Possum Park

**Thing to do:** homework

**Weapon:** Remote controlled rockets/bombs

Have you ever...:

**Committed a crime:** Yes

**Killed someone: **No, but I planned to...

**Been kidnapped: **Yep. Twice. And I was almost kidnapped a third time.

**Held hostage:** Yep. Two weeks in a row. I should go as Kim Bauer or Lana Lang for Halloween! _

**Been sexually abused/assaulted:** No

**Punched someone: **Yep.

**Kidnapped someone else:** No

**Held someone hostage:** Nope

**Been Punched:** No. They're too afraid to. NO ONE wants to see my dad pissed. No one.

**Lied: **Yes

**Been lied to:** Yes

**Been compromised: **No

**Rescued someone: **Yep. Saved my dad's ass a few times.

**Been rescued:** Yes

**Been involved in a threesome:** YES! OMG BEST. NIGHT. EVER! (...Don't tell my dad...)

**Been raped: **No

**Raped someone else: **No. After seeing that one episode of Grey's Anatomy, I'm too afraid to...

**Been to jail:** Nope!

**Experienced an emotional sickness (Such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder): **Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Don't even get me started...

**Avenged someone you've lost:** No

**Lost someone close to you:** My mom. She died when I was a baby. And I almost lost my dad a few times, too.

**Gotten lost:** No

**Contemplated suicide:** Nope

**Cried during a movie: **No

**Been traumatized: **Waaaaaayyyyy too many times...o.o (Actually, Pete and my dad were the cause of most of my trauma...)

**Been in a dangerous situation:** Well, let's see: I almost got into several car accidents, been kidnapped, held hostage, almost fell off the roof of my house, almost got run over, almost got kidnapped a third time, been chased by bigfoot, been chased by a bear, been down a raging river and over a waterfall- OH MY GOD, I just realized why my dad's so overprotective of me! 0_o

**Entered a talent show:** Yes, I have

**Won the lottery:** No

**Been hospitalized:** Yes

**Been scared: **yes.

**Dressed in drag:** Yep. When PJ and I tried to sneak into a burger joint that banned middle-schoolers from eating there. Man, we had some crazy times in Middle School!

This or That:

**Pepsi or Coke:** Coke

**Chocolate or Vanilla:** Chocolate

**Cake or Apple: **Cake

**Paper or Plastic**: Plastic

**Rain or Snow: **Snow

**To-MAH-to or to-MAY-to: **To-MAY-to

**Hamburger or Hot Dog: **Both

**Musical or Monologue:** Monologue

**Plane or Road Trip:** Plane

**Soup or Salad:** Soup

**Fries or Biscuits:** EXTRA OLIVE DONUT! XD ...Fries

**Bath or shower: **Shower

**Republican or Democrat:** Republican

Who/What/Where/When/Why:

**Who is your role model?:** Powerline NO WAIT, Tony Hawk!

**Who would you kill for food if stuck on a deserted island?**: Either Clarabelle or Donald, since they're the most edible.

**What would you do for a klondike bar?:** Sell my dad down a river. :P I kid, I kid...probably overpay.

**What would you do if someone held your loved one hostage and will kill them if you don't help them detonate a nuclear bomb?:** Well, I'd be royally pissed, for one thing...I'd go along with it, dropping hints to my friends, and possibly switch the bomb with a smoke bomb. THEY'LL NEVER SEE IT COMING!

**When was your first kiss?:** When I was 15.

**What would you do if pie ruled the world?:** Kill myself...

**Where would you go if all of your friends and family turn against you: **Somewhere I can start over. Or at least try to fix my mistakes...

**What was the scariest thing that ever happened to you?:** Oh...wow. Where do I start? Probably my dad falling over a waterfall. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to save him. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him, despite his goofiness and embarrassment.

**Why did you take this survey?:** I thought it'd be fun

**What is the meaning of life?: **Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness! Oh, you were talking about MY life? Hmmmm...Roxanne...

**What is your deepest darkest secret?:** I almost filed for emancipation. (And this isn't really a DEEP DARK secret, but I REALLY hate Pete. He has caused so much drama and trauma, and almost killed me and my dad on several occasions!)

**Where do babies come from?: **Sex

**What is the most ironic thing that ever happened to you?: **Roxanne came to the House of Mouse for a date with me, and I told the staff to keep my dad away, because I was afraid he'd embarrass me, but it turns out that the staff were even more embarrassing than my dad!

**What is your biggest fear:** That I'll turn out like my dad.

**What is the most exciting thing that ever happened to you?:** I BEAT THOSE MOTHERFUCKING GAMMAS IN THE X-GAMES! ;D

**What was your most embarrassing moment?**: When my dad showed up at my college dressed in a tacky 1970s outfit complete with an afro

What are your thoughts on...

**Premarital sex:** Fine as long as you use a condom

**Drugs: **Are bad

**Alcohol:** Is not as great as people make it out to be

**Smoking:** Great way to damage your lungs and get lung cancer

**Global Warming:** Is a big fat lie (like Pete)

**Homosexuality:** Is okay, but...well, you'd probably get aids...

**Racism: **Is stupid

**Incest:** Well, I had a crush on my cousin Debbie when I was younger. What does that tell you? ;)

Would you...:

**Kill someone in self-defense?: **Yep

**Kill someone to protect your loved one?:** Probably not. I'd just knock 'em out.

**Fight even while sick or seriously injured?:** Yes

**Sell your soul to protect your loved one?: **Yes

**Give life-lessons to little ones?:** Yes

**Avenge someone close to you?: **Probably

Right now...:

**What are you listening to?:** Powerline's Christmas album

**What are you wearing?:** A red shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers

**What are you eating?:** Nothing

**What is the closest item near you?:** A picture of Roxanne

**What is the first thing you see that's red:** The blood coming out of your nose. Haha just kidding. My shirt

**What are you thinking about:** Getting therapy.

**LOL Well, what do you think? Now that I think of it, Max is more emo than I thought! XD**


End file.
